sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chalice Company
The Chalice Company is the largest single employer in Greater Sargeroth. Having a long heritage in Sargerithian commerce, the incorporation of unstandardized labor has led to massive gains both in wealth as well as influence for those in administration. Original Construction The ancestry of the Chalice company spans to the 2nd Era. During the time of peace succeeding the Division War, labor became disorganized. The majority of Sargeroth's economy was own by the Blumen clan and was effectively stolen away with their escape to Nadir's Peak. Amongst the Chaos, a small class of wealthy architects created a small chamber within the cliffs of the Light District. Atop the construction, a large stone chalice was constructed filled with enchanted dirt lit ablaze morning and night. It immediately caught the attention of the public. Within the chamber, potential workers would be screened for qualifications and connected with the proper assignment. The vast majority of "proper assignments tended to be "Construction Labour" which of course built the buildings of the architects. From this design which demanded decorum from the workforce in order to afford food garnered both solid work ethic as well as bitter resentment. However, despite the obvious flaws of the system, it hired nearly 40% of the population within 2 months. As more construction workers were hired, projects by the state as well as private companies were no longer on hold. This allowed the slow lumbering economy of Sargeroth limp back into motion. The economy of Sargeroth had almost entirely recovered within 10 years of the exile of the Blumens but the Chalice company burned itself in as the first private giant. The Rise of Roblaw Dr. Roblaw can be discussed further on its own page. Here we will discuss his effects upon the Chalice Company Early Assignments Roblaw earned a position as an architect after 2 years of employment as a construction worker. He was first acknowledged by administration when he noticed a dangerous flaw in the design of the building on which he was working alongside 30 other employees. He brought his concern before his superior who disregarded Roblaw's words and fired him on the spot Thus the construction of the first LIght District business building was finished and subsequently crumbled under its own weight. The replacement building was hastily completed with left over materials. Roblaw beseeched the newly sacked architect who fired him to tell administration what happened. When the architect refused, Roblaw brandished a knife and marched the architect to where the administration met. The 5 administrators, all who had forged their own businesses with cloak and dagger before joining together, saw a familiar face in Roblaw. They applauded him for his determination to keep his job but warned him that violence would not be tolerated. From that point forward, administration gave Roblaw increasing responsibility, punctuated by his first private design, the "Magnificum". Roblaw takes over The construction of the Magnificum employed over 300 workers. Roblaw insisted that only the most senior and experienced craftsmen were to be part of the project. An administration which by this time had become fat and happy with Roblaw doing all of their work and conceded any regulations he required. During the 3 years it took to build, Roblaw garnered the support of his employees. As the construction was drawing to a close, Administration planned an opening gala to celebrate. Roblaw used the event to his advantage, inciting his underlings to see the gala as a direct insult, refusing to invite any of them. Roblaw was in fact, invited to the event but knew how to convince the cretinous workforce to his will. Days after the gala was over, The administration had their usual meeting at the Sargeroth Reserve. As they began to converse, Roblaw, flanked by a dozen or so construction workers, appeared and surrounded the group. After a heated few minutes, the two groups agreed to negotiate. Over the course of the next 7 hours, Roblaw and his supporters strong-armed leadership into accepting Roblaw as head Architect as well as a slightly higher pay scale for construction workers. It took 4 years before Roblaw solidified his control of the Chalice Company; the remaining leadership had deep financial roots. Over this period of time, Roblaw chipped away at his opponents' assets, as well as their personal lives. The details of course are not known. The only pieces of the story are those heard anecdotally from Roblaw himself. By the 4th year, leadership was desperate for profit and beginning to lose their grasp on the lower employees once again. One renowned story is that of Roblaw's final triumph during his meeting with other administration. The argument escalated until Roblaw pick up one of the men and threw him through a window. The meeting took place on the second floor of the Chalice Company building and although the victim was not killed, he was maimed. The other leaders had already feared Roblaw, but with this act of aggression, they all scattered, fearing for their lives. Chalice Company Reformation In the years after Roblaw's take over, the Chalice company flourished like it never had. Contracts were made cheaper by Roblaw's built up connections, leading to a ubiquitous amount of Chalice company establishments being made in the span of 2 decades. Even some Government buildings were constructed by Chalice because of its ability to meet a budget with solid construction. Dr. Roblaw crafted a brand of Austerity and Reliability in his projects and cultivated many eager architects, though few would ever satisfy Roblaw's standards. Mr. Kelton In the 31st year of Roblaw's Chalice Company, a young and cultured man applied to be architect. It was Mr. Kelton, who drew a design for a pillared 360 foot building to be made of stone for his interview. Dr. Roblaw at this point had seen many disappointing interviewees and was pleasantly surprised by Mr. Kelton's formality and professionalism. Kelton rose through the ranks quickly, becoming head Architectural Supervisor within 2 years of work. He created the design for a vacation home for Corsiva of Sedonia, as well as had a large part in the creation of the Sargeroth Federal building. Falling out with Dr. Roblaw Roblaw and Kelton butted heads occasionally throughout the years. Their disagreements normally arose from Roblaw's heady-handedness with the workers who underperformed, which Roblaw perceived as weakness and lack of leadership skills in Kelton. The conflict worsened when Dr. Roblaw began firing a large number of architects for incompetence. Kelton tried to appeal to those who were fired as well as the survivors, but none were willing to confront Dr. Roblaw. Eventaully, Mr. Kelton left the Chalice company. Despite their disagreements, Dr. Roblaw was displeased with his leaving and subsequently had to take on much more direct responsibility in the current projects.